kuroshitsuji III en la vida de una estudiante
by mary-red love-shiro
Summary: cuando descubres que aquello que había sido tu existencia es irreal que haces?..sigues viviendo una ilusión o te embarcas en una nueva aventura ha conocer mas a profundidad tu verdadero yo?
1. Chapter 1

-La personas creen tenerlo todo en al vida...pero...nunca tienen asegurada la vida..eso es elemental en cada persona..pero nunca nos tomamos un minimo momento en nuestras monotomas vidas para pensar en ella...ahora que me encuentro en esto..la verdad ya no me importa nada...solo...que...quiero saber que ahi mas aya d la muerte...que me depara el destino..que va mas aya de la vida y el futuro que te aguarda...bien..les explicare el por que de esta pregunta...nunca pense hacerla en mi vida hasta que aparecieron esos dos...y aun q me cueste admitirlo...fueron como una luz en mi vida..aunque ambos digan lo contrario...que es la infinita oscuridad que me envolvera y de la cual nunca saldre...-

*despertando acostada en tu cama siendo ya un revoltero por el desorden de las cobijas*

Mama:...marisol...ya levantate...que ya es tarde

*entreabri los ojos para encontrarme con mi progenitora y una persona con la quien vivo sola en mi casa acomodando el burro de planchar para alistar una de mis camisas del uniforme*...venga...levantate ya!?

Marisol:uhh...*bostezo*...mmm esta bien*mirando el techo..como todos los dias al despertar y...ser espantada por mi perrita quien sube a la cama..totalmente alocada y mordiendome*..=.=..hola vaquita *la acariciaba; el animal se tranquiliza y mete debajo de las cobijas*...

Mama:..ya es hora vístete mientras me meto a bañar...en quince minutos ya te quiero ver vestida*termina de acomodar mi uniforme y sale del cuarto para entrar al cuarto d baño...pasan unos minutos y yo solo escucho el ruido del agua de la regadera caer*

Marisol*sin muchas ganas de levantarse..pero lo hace*...*estira, bosteza y baja d la cama...cambiandose la pijama por su uniforme escolar escolar*

-Y asi comienza cada dia de mi remoto ser...siempre lo mismo...las mismas cosas..los mismos trayectos...pero hoy algo iba a cambiar...algo que ..marcaria mi vida para Siempre-*en el trayecto a la casa de mi abuelita..a la cual..se encuentra a una cuadra d la escuela a la que asisto pude notar q algo nos segui..sentia..por asi decirlo una presencia..la cual se me parecia familiar...decidi olvidar eso ; saque mi celular y me puse a escuchar musica para perderme en el tedioso trayecto* -de ahi..paso la misma rutina..-

Mama:hija..vamos...ven a desayunar se te va a hacer tarde *poniendo en la mesa...tortillas, leche *...empieza a comer..por que luego ahi andas a las carreras*se sienta y empieza a desayunar tranquilamente*

Marisol :*solo ira molesta y comeinza a desayunar..simplemente leche y tres tacos d lo que sea que ahi en la mesa me retiro voy al baño..me miro y noto algo impeculiar en mi ojo..se notaba una pequeña estrella de cinco picos rodeada por un circulo**puse mi mano sobre el para dejar d alucianar..y asi fue..eso habia desaparecido**suspire*..ya se me habia hecho tarde...*sali tomando mi mochila y lonchera y me dirige a la escuela*...en el trayecto solo voy pensando..la misma rutina..lo mismo d siempre*simulo una sonrisa divertida ante los ojos de mis compañeros*

*en la entrada todo normal..solo revicion de uñas...pelo recojido..nada d maquillaje..pff...bueno y asi comienza mi dia en la escuela**en el salon de matematicas* y ahi me esperan..mis dos amigas..dafne y claudia...aunq tambien me espera casandra..**sonrie al verlas..aunq las tres no se lleven muy bien...parace q por mi amistad..se juntan..ironico*

Dafne:ola mari..*sonrie al verme llegar*claudia:mari...ola*sentada en su banca escribiendo*Casandra:ola mari*deja sus cosas y me abraza*...como estas..marisol:*sonrio*..aveces en la escuela es en el unico lugar ..en el q puedo intentar ser yo*dejo d abrazarla y miro a mi alrededor...veo a todos mis compañeros de curso..pero..me detengo al ver una cara nueva para mi*marisol:*señala y susurra*..quien es el!?

claudia:*encoje hombros* ..nadie sabe...cuando llegamos ya estaba ahi...

casandra: y si le preguntamos*sonrie*

dafne:...yo creo q seria mejor esperar..*suspira y se sienta en su banca*

*entra el profesor seguido de otro niño ..lo curiosos de el...es que su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules**devo admitir..todas lachicas...se les qdaron viendo con cara d ...q hermosos..yo solo rei internamente*

Rruben(nuestro tutorXDD):..buenos dias niños*con su rara y chilllona voz*...hoy tendremos dos alumnos nuevos*el chico anteriormente se levanto y paso alfrente; pude distinguirle y ver que tenia el pelo..medio azulado? y sus ojos eran azules el y el pelirrubio quedaron delante*mmmmmmm

?1:...ola mucho gusto...mi nombre es alois...espero nos llevemos bien*sonrisa..colgate..dirian..todas las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas*solo pude sonreir ante eso*?2:...mi nombre es ciel... ...y..*suspira*...espero conocernos mejor*ambos dirijen la mirada hacia mi**alois solo sonrie sinicamente mientras ciel solo gira los ojos*

*todos mis compañeros les veian entre si murmurando cosas*

Alois:*me observo y como si nos conocieramos de años..corrio y me abrazo*...marisol!*euforico grito**empezando a asfixiarme*

Marisol:..a..alois..*intentando respirar y soltarme del abrazo*

Ciel*suspira* sera mejor que la sueltes alois..sabes lo q pasa si se enoja verdad*nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ambos sonreimos*

Marisol:sabes..q ciel tiene razon...*soltandose*

Alois:..perdona!*se suelta y empieza ah acer pucheros*

Ruben:..mari...ya les conocias...*sentado un su escritorio bebiendo su te mandado por la trabajadora social*

*todo el salon volteo a verme algunos sorprendidos...otros celosos..y otros normalmente*

Marisol:*suspire*..si maestro a ambos les conosco*ya..despues d aquello acabaron las clases con el tutor y salimos al receso*

Dafne:..por q no nos habias dicho le les conocias*curiosa*

Casandra:..si...no te quedes sola con ellos comparte *sonrie*

Claudia:*leyendo su libro*...bueno..tal ves..por que no queria que supieramos..tranquilas*sin despegar la vista d su libro*

*alois y ciel caminaron detras de nosotras y alois...bueno..para q darle vueltas al asunto..me empujo d las escaleras*

-*cuando desperte..me encontraba en la enfermeria de la escuela*


	2. Chapter 2 en el transcurso de la escuela

*abri los ojos solo para enternder q estaba mirando el techo d la enfermeria*

M:mmm q rayos me paso...*incorporandome y tocandome la cabeza**pero soy detenida por una mano q me vuelve a recostar sin mayor esfuerzo*

Yamilet:..seras mejor q te quedes asi...*sonriendo*..te golpeaste en la caida..asi q..mientras menos te muevas..mejor*saca un pedazo de algodon y lo moja con alcohol*toma..te iras despertando poco a poco

M:*lo toma y empieza a oler mientras pone una mano en su frente*...mmmmmm espere..tengo q ir a clases..*levantandose*

Y:pero ya te dije..es por tu bien..y descuida..tenian dos horas de ingles pero el maestro no vino..asi que descanza almenos estas horas y ya despues te puede ir*girando a verla y sonriendo*..y dime..por q te ocurrio esto!?*sentandose detras de una mesa que por lo parecido era su escritorio*...tus compañeros solo vieron que estabas bajando las escaleras y en un momento estabas callendo inconsiente...te paso algo?..te empujaron..o te sentiste mal y te mareaste... que sucedio

M:*suspire*...*recordando lo ocurrido...mm.. platicando con claudia..danfe y casandra...alois y ciel caminando a mis espaldas...esperen un momento...alois y ciel..pero q rayos hacen en la escuela..*parparde*...como no habia pensado en eso antes!*dije en vos alta*

Y: q pasa mari*dejando a un lado unos papeles para mirarme*como que no habias pensado en eso antes!?*se levanta y me mira seria*

M:mmmm nada..es q...la de forma c enoja si no llego temprano..asi q me marcho ya*levantandome, acomodandome el cabello y el uniforme*..listo..gracias por todo..nos vemos*a punto d salir*..

Y:espera..*me da mi mochila*..toma..casi la olvidas*sonrie+...

M:...gracias*aun estando en las nubes por mi estupido descubrimiento*...*tomandola y poniendosela*

Y: a eso si..*suspira*..pero tendras q venir en la salida para q te revise...entendido

*yo solo acenti y sali volando d ahi...como era posible que no recordara nada..pero en que demonios pensaba...esos dos en la escuela..y peor aun...en mi salon...seria mi perdision..pero..como habian entrado..o q a¡habia pasado..q ocurrio con esos dos...**iba pensando en tantas cosas que no note q habia chocado con una persona*

M:perdome*no le mire atentamente y segui caminando asta que fue impedido por una mano q atrapo mi brazo antes d si quiera caminar dos pasos*..ya le dije q me...*volvi a verlo solo para aumentar mas mi sorpresa*...claude!?*abri los ojos al verlo*...tu aqui..ahora...en este momento*aun no salia d mi sorpresa*

C:*acomodandose los lentes por el choque antes dado*...si lady...buenos dias...*sonrie*...digame q clase tienes...

M:*asombrada aun*….yo…


End file.
